


It's Just A Bro-Job, Bro

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance convinces Hunk that exchanging BJs is a plenty normal pastime for a couple of bros such as themselves.





	It's Just A Bro-Job, Bro

Lance threw himself onto his bunk and exhaled dramatically. 

 

“Are they trying to kill us with all this training?” He complained, rolling over onto his stomach. “I mean, why do I need to be able to run twenty laps if I’m a _fighter pilot?_ It’s so stupid!”

 

“I think they’re just trying to keep us in good shape,” Hunk replied, stretching his arms and straining to work the soreness out. “At least you finished them, I barely finished half…” While he understood what he had signed up for with the Garrison, Hunk had never felt this worn out in his life. He was used to waking up late and taking his time with whatever needed doing, and the regimen of 6 AM wake-up calls and mandatory exercise was difficult to adjust to.

 

“Well, you’re an engineer! When are you _ever_ gonna need to do that in your job?” Lance sat up, still pouting. “I wish they’d just stick to letting us do the important stuff, like using weapons and flying. I always hated gym in school, and this is even worse!”

 

Hunk sat down on his bunk across from Lance. “Maybe they’re just being tough on us because we’re new?” He really, really hoped that the next four years of training wouldn’t be like this one.

 

“Yeah, they’re trying to weed out the weak ones!” Lance huffed. By the look in his eyes, Hunk could already predict what he was going to go off on next.

 

“And that stupid asshole Keith thinks he’s _soooo_ special because he finished first. What a try-hard. I bet I’ll make a way better pilot than him when we get to the flight simulations course. Then we’ll see who’s the best in class!”

 

Hunk knew better than to say anything more. He really didn’t want to listen to another of Lance’s rants about Keith.

 

“Well, we don’t have anything else until after lunch, so what do you want to do?” He asked, hoping to sidetrack Lance from his anger.

 

Lance drummed his fingers on the bedspread. “I dunno. I wish they let us bring our video game consoles, but mine got confiscated.”

 

“That’s probably because you were playing it at 2 AM,” Hunk muttered, “And yelled about glitches every time you died so loud that you woke everyone up.”

 

“Whatever!” Lance grumbled and reached for the towel on his night table. “I hope getting all sweaty during training isn’t gonna turn the girls away. Do you think they’ll prefer it if I act like a douchebag athletic showoff like Keith?”

 

“I don’t think they’ll mind either way,” Hunk said quickly. In the few months he’d been rooming with Lance, they had become close friends, and that meant that Hunk knew a few subjects that Lance loved to go on about: What a great pilot he’s going to be, which girls he’s chasing after, and how much he hates Keith.

 

Right now he seemed to be in a girl-talk mood.

 

“Hey,” Lance mused, rolling onto his side to look at Hunk. “Since we’re bros and all now, I’ve gotta know; what are we gonna do if I bring a girl in here? I mean, you can’t exactly stick around.”

 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” Hunk wasn’t too concerned about that scenario arising any time soon.

 

“I mean, the same goes for you. We need, like, a code of honour for when we get girls.” Lance sat up. “How about a sock on the doorknob? I’ve seen it in movies, that’s what people do in college.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Hunk sighed. “Look, Lance, I don’t really think girls should be our priority right now. If we don’t do well this year we won’t be allowed to continue in our selected tracks, and I _really_ want to stay in the engineering program.”

 

“Okay, but I think I read somewhere that sex is good for your brain, like, it makes it produce more hormones that motivate you and stuff.” Lance smiled absentmindedly. “Hey, that might make a good pick-up line for girls in the library. Remind me to use that one!”

 

Hunk resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He’d rather keep the peace since he was living with Lance for at least the next eight months. “Is sex really that important to you?”

 

“Dude, I don’t want to finish this year a virgin!” Lance sounded almost a little hysterical at the thought. “I need to at least get a blow-job by the end of this year. I mean, that’s like losing half of your virginity. Or thirty percent. I mean, it’s something!”

 

Hunk was getting tired out by Lance’s sex-talk already. He pulled out a textbook he’d left under his pillow and began to skim over the equations he needed to know for that midterm next week.

 

Lance, obviously, couldn’t take the silence. He got up and sat directly next to Hunk.

 

“So, uh…” he began, leaning in. “Have you ever gotten one?”

 

Hunk looked up from his textbook. “One of what?”

 

“You know!” Lance hissed, as if telling a secret. “A blow-job!”

 

Hunk put down the book. So it was going to be one of those days between them.

 

“Uh, no,” he said quickly, feeling blood rising to his cheeks. What was it with Lance and trying to figure out everyone’s sexual and romantic history? And why did he always want to discuss it with _him?_

 

“Seriously? But you told be you’ve had, like, _actual_ real sex before! How can you not have gotten a blowjob?”

 

Hunk was regretting more with each passing day telling Lance about his having had a couple of girlfriends who he slept with. Lance was beginning to treat him like a Jedi Master, destined to guide him to using whatever the trick was to getting laid.

 

“I never asked,” he replied. “I mean, it didn’t seem fair. What’s in it for her?”

 

Lance avoided eye contact. “I think it sounds kind of fun,” he mumbled. “No homo.”

 

“…Right.”

 

“You know,” Lance continued, clearly refusing to drop the subject, “it doesn’t have to be a romantic thing, like, lovemaking or whatever. It can just be a friend thing.”

 

Hunk sighed and sat up. There was no point trying to get any rest when Lance was around.

 

_“Really.”_

 

“Yeah!” Lance was beginning to sound oddly enthusiastic, and was kind of fidgeting. “Like, even between guys. Not like as a gay thing. Just because, y’know, we both have a dick so we know what to do with them better than girls!” He turned away. “Uh, just a thought.”

 

Hunk raised an eyebrow. “That’s really a thing?”

 

“It’s called a bro-job, and it’s totally a thing!” Lance exclaimed. “I mean…”

 

Lance paused. After five seconds of silence, Hunk almost felt worried. Since when could Lance stay quiet for that long?

 

“What?”

 

“Well, uh…” Lance was fiddling with the hem of his uniform, seeming kind of nervous. “That’s something we could do, if you’re cool with it.”

 

“Uh-“

 

“-Or we could not!” Lance finished rapidly. “I mean I just thought it would be fun since we’re best friends and roommates and it wouldn’t be weird and it totally wouldn’t be gay if it’s between us-“

 

“Sure.” Hunk interrupted. “I guess that sounds cool.”

 

It was totally unlike him to go along with Lance’s weird ideas about sex and how it could be involved in a completely heterosexual friendship. But since that time where Lance convinced him that jerking off together would make them better in team activities and he’d kind of enjoyed it, Hunk had decided to go with the flow.

 

“Oh.” Lance’s face had become rather red, and he was smiling in an odd way. “Cool. Yeah. I’ll go first?”

 

Before Hunk could reply, Lance had jumped off the bed and onto the floor. 

 

“You can try it on me tonight after class. I just really wanna know what this is like right now.”

 

Lance unzipped Hunk’s pants and pulled down his boxers quickly. Hunk almost wanted to call him out on how eager he was, but then he might stop… and at this point, Hunk was looking forward to it.

 

Lance looked up. “You ready, man?”

 

Hunk swallowed. “Uh, yep.”

 

“Remember, this isn’t gay,” Lance announced, taking hold of Hunk’s cock and cautiously licking the tip as if trying out a new food he wasn’t sure about. “Just a bro-job.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Lance experimentally swirled his tongue around the tip, then up and down the shaft. “Howth thith?”

 

Hunk shivered, finding the careful, explorative motions very enjoyable. He hoped that Lance would begin to use more of his mouth soon.

 

“P-pretty good.”

 

Lance made a sort of grin, as much as he could with his tongue still tracing along Hunk’s cock. “Lemme thy thith.” He returned his mouth to the tip and began to fit it into his mouth, bobbing up and down as if trying to estimate how much he could take. He first went for just the tip, then about halfway down before returning for air.

 

“Dude, you’re really big,” Lance murmured. “I’m gonna try to fit the whole thing. Wanna guide my head with your hand?”

 

Hunk was beginning to get really into it, surprised at himself for doing this with Lance of all people. “Sure.” He rested a hand in Lance’s hair and gently pushed down.

 

Slowly and after a deep breath, Lance sunk down until he had fit almost the entire shaft down his throat. Through his arousal, Hunk couldn’t help but be impressed by Lance’s apparent lack of a gag reflex. 

 

“W-wow…” Hunk managed to sputter out weakly. This was very, _very_ different from his previous sexual experiences, not least because it was with a guy who happened to be his best friend. “You’re really g-good at this, L-Lance.”

 

“Thamth,” Lance replied, moving up for air and briefly giving eye contact before going down again. The warmth of his throat and gentle force of suction made for a very nice feeling. Hunk didn’t even feel the need to close his eyes and pretend it was a girl- he’d just go along with what Lance had said about bro-jobs being a thing if it meant he got to experience this more often.

 

As Lance began to pick up pace, Hunk couldn’t resist pulling his head by his hair, just to get him a little farther down. Rather than protest, Lance seemed to encourage him, making what sounded like an approving noise.

 

In between the warm, wet deepthroating and the way Lance used his tongue to keep stimulating the tip when he came up for a breath, it didn’t take long for Hunk to reach the point of no return.

 

“Lance, I’m gonna- s-should I pull out?”

 

Without removing his mouth, Lance made a noise that definitely sounded like a negation and shook he head sideways as much as his position would allow.

 

Hunk bit his lip in the attempt to not make too much noise as he came in his roommate’s mouth, instead making a muffled grunt. He gently pulled Lance’s head up and, seeing the opaline, slimy substance leaking from his mouth, began to feel a bit guilty.

 

“Um, Sorry. I hope I didn’t… too much.”

 

Lance swallowed and grinned. “S’okay. It doesn’t taste that bad.” He then proceeded to get up and pull out some tissues from the drawer by his bed, cleaning up his face.

 

Hunk zipped his pants back up and sighed. How did Lance get him to go along with these things? It was nice and all, but still… he guessed it was okay as long as they didn’t go around telling others about it.

 

“Don’t forget,” Lance said, still fussing with his face in the mirror. “Your turn tonight. Bro-jobs are a two way deal. Otherwise it’s kinda gay, you know, if it’s not a fair exchange.”

 

“Sure,” Hunk replied quickly, suddenly feeling like he desperately needed a nap. “I’ll try my best.”

 

“Sweet!” Lance turned back to grin at him. “Then I’ll only be seventy percent a virgin! Man, I’m so glad you’re my bro, Bro.”


End file.
